MARCELINE EL AMOR DE MI INMORTAL VIDA ¿?
by Sweet-Misaki45
Summary: Hija de un demonio poderosos dueño del mismo infierno y de una simple humana con el don de ver el bien y el mal en los ojos de la gente se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma Ella es marceline abadeer ella es dueña de su destino y podrá cambiarlo pero sola no lo ara .En su recorrido de cambiar su destino se encontrara con obstáculos en el camino dudando del amor MARCELEE


MARCELINE EL AMOR DE MI INMORTAL VIDA ¿?

En aquel bosque donde se esconde todos nuestros miedos y temores se encontraba parado sobre una roca mirando hacia la oscura oscuridad un joven alto, pelinegro de cabello largo asta los hombros cierto estilo despeinado estilo que le daba muy bien, de piel blanca , de unos ojos negros que te hacen pensar a la simple vista que no tiene iris y un par de marcas en el cuello aquel joven misterioso era un vampiro el rey de los vampiros cargo que no fue fácil de obtener ... Aquel joven era Marshall lee abadeer hijo de la poderosa Hanna abadeer diosa y emperatriz de la nocheosfera

Marshall se encontraba mirando hacia la nada sin saber que hacer solo pensando en que era su vida era inmortal no envejecería nunca no moriría era un vampiro así de simple , no tenia a nadies mas que ah "EL" a las personas y amigos que alguna vez conoció con el largo de los años ahora se encontraban bajo la tierra en un ataúd descansando y otros solo habían echo su vida tenían familia tenían una esposa y hijos tenían lo que nunca podría tener , su madre HANNA con ella era difícil contar no podría ir a la nocheosfera sin que su madre intentara que se convirtiera en el nuevo heredero de aquello que algunas vez lo llamo hogar donde solo hay lamentos , sufrimientos , suplicas de la gente que pide piedad para salir del infierno .

La única persona que le quedaba era aquella joven de ojos azules como el mar, de cabellos color oro, de sonrisa hermosa, mirada tierna, de corazón llena de bondad y de alma pura ... aquella joven llamada FIONNA había robado su vació e inerte corazón y así sintiendo que su corazón volvía a latir como la primera y ultima vez que latió aquel órgano sin vida de suso dicho joven pelinegro .

Aquella joven era responsable de aquellas desveladas de aquel joven que se daba el lujo de tener tan solo para verla dormir , de aquellas sonrisas que dejaba soltar y dejando su lado arrogante y así dejando ver su lado tierno del joven y responsable de aquellos sollozos de el cuando se entero de su casamiento con el Príncipe Gumball ... aquella joven que la vio crecer con el tiempo que paso las cosas mas asombrosas se casaría con aquel príncipe que la rechazo varias veces y que al final acepto estar con ella , se iban a casar la vio crecer desde que ella tenia 13 y ahora con tan solo 19 años se casara con la persona mas idiota de todo el universo desde el primer momento que la vio se enamoro perdidamente de ella por su forma de ser su actitud lo cautivo pero ella nunca se de tubo a fijarse en el solo lo veía como un amigo y así lo seguirá viendo

POV DE MARSHALL

Fionna y pensar que yo no quería ser tu amigo y quería matarte del miedo asi terminando siendo una cena y ahora mírame haces que sienta este sentimiento que nunca me permití sentir en mi vida mortal , este sentimiento para mi solo era una burla ... para mi no significaba nada podría ser porque nunca me enseñaron a sentirlo o que nunca nadies me lo demostró y " eh ahí la huella del delito " ... Pero como se que es amor y no una simple ilusion pues simple mi nana aquella mujer de una mirada tan tierna que te hipnotiza a la primera vista de cabellos rojos ya vieja pero bien parada , la mujer me cuido asta una edad predeterminada no porque ella ya no quiso sino porque yo me fui no soportaba vivir dentro de aquel mundo esa mujer si que me quiso me amo digamos así nunca tubo hijos ni familia y pues HANNA la obligo a cuidarme y fui creciendo junto a ella y ella fue creciendo como madre para mi digamos que HANNA es una pésima madre y conclusión mi nana me trasmitió amor y tu aquella niña que me ah echo sacar una que otra sonrisa y que me trasmites tanto amor pero lastima que solo sea amor como amigos

Pero no mi fionna no te podre dar todo mi amor no te podre ver despertar y decirte cuanto te amo que eres la persona mas hermosa que existe ... que sin tu amor no podría vivir , pero no tendré el privilegio de amarte ... pero tendré que resignarme a no poderte amar, tu te casaras con el Príncipe Gumball ¡ aagg ! ese idiota nunca te dará el amor que yo te podre dar pero no nunca me interpondría en lo que tu quieres no .. no te aria eso entre escoger a gumball o a mi solo tu amigo Marshall .

Me alejare mientras dure la boda o mejor toda tu vida desapareceré de tu vida y ya no seré un estorbo se que yo siendo tu mejor amigo a la primera persona que invitaste a regañadientes de gumball gracias pero no ... iré solo desaparecer a el lugar donde tu nunca me podrás encontrar .

horas después

por fin llegue a mi destino la tierra de OOo un lugar donde tu nunca podrás venir tu no sabes nada de este lugar aunque supieras tu futuro esposos no te dejaría venir .  
es de noche este lugar no es nada nuevo para mi eh venido varias veces en mis comienzos de vampiro aquí fue donde conocí a la primera vampiresa que es igual a mi la persona mas incompatible con los demás pero compatible conmigo es raro que no ella no sea la dueña de mi corazón somos casi iguales compartimos los mismos gustos y lo que odiamos nos conocemos al derecho y al revés y esa es la razón no estaríamos juntos es mutuo nuestra idea sabemos que uno de los dos o los dos al mismo tiempo nos engallaríamos pues ella es un espíritu libre y no le gusta andar amarrada con los chicos sexo y placer y todo quedo ahí y yo pues odio estar con una mujer que me ande acariciando y diciendo cosas dulces aggg eso lo odio odio a las estúpidas niñas que me andan acosando lose se que soy sexy pero no es para tanto si chicas la única dueña de mi corazón es fionna ... pero debo admití que para amante es espectacular es la única que me ah echo gozar como nunca en mis miles de años es un acuerdo mutuo .

flashback

una noche tan hermosa como las demás la luna naciente y todos los jóvenes fiesteros descontrolados drogados y oliendo a sexo asta los poros cuando la vi aquella joven vampiresa de unos 21 o 22 años de edad mortal con una melena negra azabache asta mas abajo de las caderas traía un hermoso vestido rojo pasión con un escote de infarto ... era hermosura una belleza un ángel subido del infierno , lose la frase es "caído del cielo " pero cuando la vi no pude evitar ver esos hermosos ojos negros que a la simple vista parecen sin iris pero ya saben lo que dices ojos especiales para personas especiales , tenia una mirada esa mirada que me encanta ver en las mujeres una mirada poco común , una mirada intensa , hipnotizan te , atrayente, mirada lujuriosa pero a la vez una mirada llena de mal da de masoquismo una mirada tan fría pero a la vez tan cálida ... esa mujer me hechizo con solo ver esos hermosos orbes negros me hacen sentirme hipnotizado haciéndome sentir capas de matar a alguien tan solo por tener el privilegio de sentir o solo admirara aquella majestuosidad de mujer

Me hacer que asta donde te encontrabas y sin decir nada me hacer que a tu oído y tu no te negaste te dije :  
"crees que soy digno de probar tus labios " y tu solo me respondiste " porque solo saborear mis labios si podemos hacer mas cosas, no lo crees " al poco tiempo esta vamos en el cuarto privado del club teniendo sexo lo hacías de maravilla no se cuanto duramos pero fue lo mas excitante y el mejor sexo que tuve y asta hoy en día no encuentro a quien me haga un sexo que supere lo que tu hiciste mujer tu eres única baby . así fue como comenzó nuestra relación de amantes ... ya había pasado la guerra de champiñones te conocí después de aquella guerra pero las cosas iban cambiando las tierras se fueron separando y tu vimos que decidir en donde nos quedaríamos tu decidiste que darte aquí y yo en AAa y así se fue disminuyendo nuestras salidas y decidimos en quedar en solo amigos y eso que no éramos novios éramos así como amigos con derechos pero a a vez no ... ella no podía salir con otro y yo no podía salir con otra pero no éramos novios así que dejamos en acuerdo mutuo ya no seriamos nada y eso si lo que tuvimos era algo pero si alguna vez necesitábamos de los servicios del otro ahí estaríamos , éramos los dos vampiros sin alma y corazón no conocíamos el sentimiento de amar así que no nos preocupamos por si llegáramos a tener pareja por siempre estriamos para darnos placer mutuo.

MINUTOS DESPUÉS

Llegue a la casa de mi querida ...MARCELINE ABADEER mi amante en algún momento , la mejor que tuve .

abrí la puerta de la casa deje mis maletas en el suelo y decidí subir a dormir no deberían creer siempre las supersticiones que la multitud de lo mortales creían yo fui también parte de esa multitud pero una vez que fui convertido esas supuestas armas contra los vampiros ya no eran nada contra mi ... si, si fui humano digamos algo así mi madre es demonio pero mi padre fue un simple humano así que nací siendo mitad humano y demonio si yo lo deseaba quería que mi parte demonio se viera y piel cambiaría a un tono verdoso pero pálido de lo que era pero solo me transformaba cuando ya tenia a mi presa ya acorralada después de todo era un demonio me gustaba matar para sobrevivir mis instintos más salvajes se hacían presente casi nunca me gustaba matar solo usarlas para mi propia satisfacción y una vez terminado el coito si se ponían irritantes las mataba

Era un cantante de rock mi madre era la reina de la nocheosfera y por lo tanto yo seria su sucesor pero a mi solo me importaba la música y me sigue importando , ser un cantante reconocido era sueño mi querida nana me inculco que no hay nada de malo en soñar y si soñé mis sueños y lo cumplí pero nadies sabia mi pasado de donde venia .

yo hacia mi vida normal como cualquier cantante famoso vivía en lujos entre los mortales siendo uno mas pero aquella noche no podía dormir sentía que algo pasaría tenia un presentimiento que algo pasaría , esa misma noche mi nana apareció no se si fue en sueños o fue real .

_ mi niño despierta se vienen mal augurios

_ nana que haces aquí ?¿ ... deberías estar en la nocheosfera recuerda que aquí eres débil

_ calla mi niño se vienen mal augurios... prepárate tu vida ya no será como la conoces

_ no te entiendo por favor explícate , que no te entiendo ?¿

_ se inmortal por que de esta guerra no te salvaras mata a " RAVEN "

_ de que guerra hablas ¿? y quien es raven ?¿

_ se vienen mal augurios morirás si sigues mortal asta pronto mi niño - cuando mi nana se despedía sentí como si esa despedida era la ultima pero no era posible no ella era inmortal ella siempre estaría conmigo no ¿? , pero cuando iba a terminar de terminar la oración se desvaneció nunca entendí " se feliz con aba.. " no lose pero en ese momento no le tome importancia asta el día de hoy . _se feliz con ABA...

cuando mi nana se desvaneció recibí una llamada de mi manager y me dijo que encendiera el televisor en el canal 9, ahí informaban que Rusia había comenzado la tercera guerra mundial .

Al día siguiente decidí ir a la nocheosfera busque a nana para que me explique lo que pasaba que había sido lo de anoche pero cuando la buscaba encontré a mi madre que caminaba por los pasillos una ves visto mi madre me paro y me dijo que buscaba .

_ Marshall que haces aquí ¿? , a quien buscas ¿? _ dijo con su tono usual despreocupada mirando unos papeles sin despegar la vista de ellos .

_ a mi nana ... la as visto la busco pero no la encuentro mas bien donde están los demás el castillo esta mas vació que la ultima vez que vine . _ dije curioso es castillo siempre anda con demonios corriendo por ahí y por aya solo para acatar las ordenes de HANNA

_ ah ellos le eh dejado que vallan a descansar _ dijo sin despegar la vista de esos benditos papeles .

_ JAJAJAJA hanna tu ser generosa dejando que tus sirvientes descansen ... HANNA esa no me paso ni con agua anda dime la verdad si ... _ dije con algo de incredulidad

_ no es ser generosa hijo mio, solo quiero estar sola los demonios no se concentraran sabiendo que vendrás a buscar a tu nana y no quiero escándalos y que anden hablando _ hablo esta vez levantando la vista de esos papeles que casi nunca deja de ojearlos debe ser serio

_ no te entiendo ¿? que escándalo te aria ...

_ marshall pensé que ya lo sabias pero bueno seré la persona que tede la noticia _ lo juro creo que vi una sonrisa ella lo disfrutaba ella disfrutaba este momento .

_ que noticia ?¿

_ hijo tu nana ah muerto _ lo dijo y paso por mi costado como si esto nunca hubiera pasado y fijando de nuevo sus ojos a sus papeles y se fue para no verla .

cuando escuche esas palabras me acorde de la visita la guerra , mi nana me había visitado antes de irse me advertía de la guerra que se acercaba tenia que decirle a mi madre aunque no lo quiera aceptar mi madre hacia maravillas con solo mover sus dedos .

_ hanna te tengo que decir alg... _ la de tuve antes de que se metiera a su despacho

_ ya lose hijo la guerra, la tercera .. no es nada nuevo si ahora con tu permiso _ se estaba metiendo cuando la detuve

_ como sabes ?¿ _ le pregunte

_ hijo hijo tu nana isabella también me vino a visitar me dijo de la guerra

_ entonces cambiaras las cosas para que eso no ocurra _ no pude evitar sonreír era algo que hanna podría hacer por mi para recompensar todo lo que nunca izo pero se esfumaron las esperanzas cuando dejo soltar sus carcajadas de burla hacia mi .

_ jajaja como crees ¿? se perderán vidas y esas almas yo las recolectare esas almas me alimentan , ni creas que dejaría de alimentarme por un capricho tuyo si ahora largo que no deje que se largaran todos para esta tranquila y lo que me falta un berrinche tuyo estas grande para eso si ahora largo ...

_ sabes que muérete HANNA , ¡ NO ERES UNA MADRE ERES UNA VIL BAZOFIA DE ESTE MUNDO !

_ jajaja hijo recien te das cuenta _ carcajeo y así entro a su despacho se nota que lo que le digo solo le dio risa .

después de esa pelea tuve que descubrir quien era raven pasaba el tiempo y supe era la reina de los vampiros una tirana incontrolable la seduje no fue fácil pero lo hice una vez que me gane su confianza le pedí que me convirtiera en un vampiro ella acepto gustosa ya había conseguido lo que quería pero la ambición pudo mas que yo y quise yo ser el que gobernaba a los vampiros y la mate en el proceso del coito la apuñale con una daga por la espalda savia que no moriría solo desangraría y ahí aprovecharía para matarla y lo demás ya lo conocen .

una vez ya en el cuarto me quite los pantalones y la camisa y los zapatos y me tumbe en la cama tanto reflexionar y recordar amoríos cansa .

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

desperté sin abrir mis ojos disfrutaba el momento me sentía libre aunque me doliera ya no vería a fionna ... me comencé a mover y sentí algo en mi pierna ayer con tanto cansancio no medí cuenta en lo que me habría echado así que abri mis ojos con mucho pesar una vez abiertos mis ojos me di con la sorpresa de que no estaba solo " hablando del rey de roma " mi querida marceline abaader .

durmiendo plácidamente con esa melena larga color azabache deje de observarla por que aun seguía sintiendo algo en mi pierna y decidí levantar las sabanas y me di con la grata sorpresa que lo que me incomodaba era la pierna de marceline puto sueño que no me di cuenta de lo que era ahora tenia una maravillosa vista de aquella mujer irresistible para cualquier hombre.

¡Que! ¨ESTA¨ siempre tenia que estar conmigo a mi costado desnuda o en lencería pero no niego que no me gusta su lencería negra . dispuesto a sacar su pierna de la mía y ponerme algo de ropa por que si me ve seguro me mata agarre la pierna con la mas extrema delicadeza una vez fuera de aprietos me di el privilegio de dejar salir un suspiro de alivio me senté en la cama dándole la espalda pero este alivio no duro mucho porque sentí que algo mas bien alguien que me jalaba para atrás.

cuando estuve ya echado en la cama sentí que esa personita se sentaba en sima de mi abdomen desnudo . poco a poco marceline se fue acercando a mi rostro con una mano en mi pecho y la otra en la cama se acerco y acerco asta quedar unos milímetros de mis labios , pude ver que yacía una sonrisa traviesa pero a la vez macabra en aquel tan hermoso rostro .

marshall tanto tiempo sin vernos _ tono sensual me encanta .

eh si marcy hace años _ con mi tono burlon de siempre .

marshall te voy a hacer una preguntan si ... ¿porque esta aquí en boxer ?

acuérdate la ultima vez que nos vimos me dijiste que si volvía ah OOo que me podría quedar aquí en tu casa mi amor _ con un tono sensual la agarre de la cintura quedando ella abajo de mi .

si, si me acuerdo .. pero despierto y te veo agarrando mi pierna en boxérs que puedo pensar no _ ahh cuanto extrañe ese tono sensual y excitante con pizca de picardia que me hace caer en su juego .

pero no es para tanto , recuerda nuestro acuerdo no _ le dije con un tono arrogante apegando la mas a mi .

si, pero ya que hablamos del acuerdo ._ uhh su tono sensual ese tono que hipnotiza a todos los hombres

ya que lo dices no me puedo negar _ me acercaba para besarle los labios pero como siempre la bien astuta me gano y me engaño asiendo que me quedo como idiota frente a ella .

Así comenzó la guerra de ella y yo los dos forcejeamos para ver quien tenia el dominio y así comenzamos a rodar y caímos en el suelo .

comencé a besarle el cuello la oreja asta llegar a sus labios nos besamos como no hubiera mañana sus gemidos de marceline me excitaban ya era hora hace tiempo que quería yo también probar un buen sexo asta que un perro amarillos abrió la puerta y pues dejo salir un grito que nos separo de golpe .

que perro para metiche que mierda quieres no te han enseñado tocar antes de entrar _ en serio odio cuando me interrumpen en el momento mas excitante .

eh marceline te espero abajo dijo el perro

ah ok ?¿ bueno mashall puedes pararte tengo que ver que quiere _ en serio marceline tu no interrumpieras este momento solo por una interrupción que te hicieron .

pero mi amor déjalo si te estado extrañando _ sabia que a ella le volvía loca que se acercaran por detrás y le besara el cuello una debilidad .

Vamos Marshall después si y mejor ve al baño que tu amiguito esta alegre

_ porque no me ayudas en esto

_ no mi amor hazlo tu solo que también lo vas a disfrutar jaja

_aggg marceline _ odio cuando me dejan con las ganas

\- marshall lee ...

_que quieres ahora _ escuche llamarme y me volteé

_ me alegra que estés de vuelta

_ a mi igual _así dándole una sonrisa que fue correspondida

_hermano que paso ya baja marcy

_ ehh _ si dijo nervioso

_ que paso jake te veo un poco nervioso que paso arriba

_ eres muy pequeño para entender

_ ohh vamos jake ya tengo 19 años ya estoy demasiado grande para entender las cosas

jake se estaba preparando para hablar pero fue interrumpido por la vampiresa que ya había bajado ya cambiada con un nos short jeans y una blusa color blanco .

_ hola finn  
_hola my lady

_ ajaja sigues con eso  
_ creo que es costumbre

finn se disponía hablar pero se que do callado cuando vio a un joven pelinegro con unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa roja que bajaba del cuarto de marcy y se dirija la cocina de marcy y sacaba unas fresas y se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina .

_ marceline hay un chico en tu cocina y entro a tu casa sin permiso lo atacare _propuso aquel joven de cabellera dorada

_ jaja no finn el es mi amigo

_ si ´´amigo´´ dijo el perro mágico asiendo énfasis en la palabra ´´amigo´´

_ oye niño ese es tu perro dijo marshall dirigiéndose con la mirada a finn

_ si es mi hermano porque ¿?

_ dile a tu hermano perro que aprenda a tocar antes de entrar dijo marshall  
refiriendose a lo que avia pasado ase unos momentos .

_ahh ?

_ después te cuento hermanito

_ok

_ y chicos para que vinieron

_ ah vinimos porque bonibell quiere verte

marceline se había hecho amiga de bonibell hace unos años atras cuando estaba ayudando a finn para que conquiste a boni una ves mas y esa ayuda funciono porque ahora ya faltaba un mes par el casamiento de finn y bonibell .

_ bueno me baño y voy para aya  
_ok chau marcy

_ marcy te ayudo bañarte  
_ no marshy yo puedo sola

DESPUÉS DE BAÑARSE

_ marshall que cantas

_nada solo notas

_ este ... vamos Marshall me acompañas con bonibell _ una sonrisa incomoda .

_ no wuacala (ashi yo lo escribo jijij) no quiero ver una versión travestí de gumball

_ bueno bueno como tu quieras si eres un malote _ con una voz de niña y a la vez sensual .

_ si soy bien malote quieres que te enseñe ... mi amor _ con la voz sensual le respondí y la tome de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi .

_jaja así ya lo veremos dijo subiendo su piernas para ser cargada por Marshall y llevarla a la bañera .

nos besamos apasionadamente hasta que marceline se separo bruscamente

_ no marshall _no puede hablar ja le quite el aire

_ hay marcy mi amor se que tu quieres

_jajaja pero tu no estabas enamorado de una chica _que .. como lo sabe ¿?

_ de que hablas marcy ¿?

_ recuerda Marshall lee puedo leer la mente es algo que tengo , no deberías ser egoísta debes estar para fionna en su boda

deje en el piso a marcy me tire de espaldas hacia la tina con agua y una vez mas sintiéndome deprimido

okisss este pos bueno este es mi segunda historia de mi pareja favorita *-* okk parecerá Mmm medio chistoso pero bueno con el pasar de los caps se darán cuenta que esto tiene una historia pasada que involucrara mas cosas y mas personajes una pista *lamamademarceline* ok jijiji esta historia tambien esta en mi cuenta de wattpad y deviantart ….. en deviantart esta avanzado los caps pero prefiero que no lo lean por que los corregiré jeje gracias besos


End file.
